


Scandalous Night

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place during the epilogue between Christmas and New Years.))While in Ohio for winter break Kurt and Blaine decide to spend an evening at Scandals where they run into someone from Blaine's past.





	Scandalous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope this was worth the wait.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the Lima Bean enjoying some time together during their winter break after having spent the past few days separated due to family obligations. “I really want to do something with you tonight,” Kurt said. “We’ve both been so busy with family stuff that we haven’t seen much of each other recently. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, sweetie. What exactly did you have in mind though?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“I don’t know. Lima is so boring. And homophobic. There isn’t a lot we _can_ do. But I want to do something! _Away_ from our families,” Kurt suggested. “Not that I don’t love them, but I just want to be alone with you for a few hours.”

Blaine thought for a moment then cautiously suggested an idea, “Well, there is _one_ place in Lima that is actually very gay friendly. Scandals. We could go there?”

“Scandals? I’ve never heard of it,” he replied, confused.

“It’s a gay bar in West Lima,” Blaine explained. “I used to go there a lot in highschool with my first boyfriend, Sebastian. We had fake IDs and went there every weekend. But not so we could get drunk or anything; not really anyway. It was just the one place outside of Dalton, or my house, where I felt completely comfortable being myself; and with us being _open_ about our relationship.

"See, there were a few times we had gone on dates to some restaurant or something and we always had to be so careful about how we acted around each other. Couldn't show too much affection. Otherwise we’d have people giving us dirty looks. Or coming up to us; threatening us; telling us we were going to go to Hell…stuff like that,” he paused to shake his head; clearing away the bad memories. “But there…we could eat dinner in peace; not that the food was all that great. But it was nice because I could feel free to hold my boyfriend’s hand, or even dance with him, and not have to worry that some homophobic idiot across the room would start any problems with us if I so much as smiled at the boy I was with.

"After we broke up I stopped going there. Didn't really have a need for it, ya know? I could hang out with my friends anywhere since I wasn't dating any of them; and I wasn't interested in hooking up with a stranger at a bar. So, I haven't bothered to go back there. But I've heard from a few people that the place hasn't changed since last time I was there. Both in atmosphere and interior design.”

“Wish I had known someplace like that existed when I was in highschool; not that I had anybody to go with,” Kurt said, bitterly. “I had no idea there was a gay bar in Lima. My family has lived here my whole life, and this is the first I’ve heard of it. But you know what? It does sound pretty nice. Being able to eat dinner with you and openly flirt with you; to _dance_ with you,” he added, playfully.

“You know what else we could do?” Blaine hinted. “We could get a hotel room for the night. So that once we leave the bar, we can be _alone_ , without worrying that one of our parents will walk in on us. Plus, after a month of living together, I've kind of gotten used to falling asleep in your arms at night. And I’ve really missed doing that since we've been in Ohio.”

“I like the way you think,” he agreed. “But you’re letting me style your hair before we leave. Because if we’re dancing, I am not running my fingers through all that gel,” he said pointing at Blaine’s head.

Blaine grinned and nodded at him. “Deal.”

\---

“The food here is kind of terrible,” Kurt said, while poking at the remainder of his cheeseburger with one of his french-fries.

Blaine chuckled in response. “It’s bar food. Of course it’s terrible. But people don’t usually realize that because of all the alcohol they consume.” He then reached over the table to tip Kurt’s chin up, so that Kurt was looking straight at him. “Speaking of which…you know just because my medication won’t allow me to drink doesn’t mean _you_ aren’t allowed to drink, right? I’m driving; not you. And, if I recall correctly, the cocktails here are actually quite good. Way better than this food is.”

“I don’t need alcohol to have a good time. Besides, you know I’m not much of a drinker anyway,” he answered sincerely.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed. “But if you change your mind and want to drink, you can. Also, if you’re not going to eat any more of that, then I suggest we go dance.” He stood up from his seat and held a hand out for Kurt. Blaine helped Kurt out of his seat then led him over to an empty spot on the dance floor.

\---

“There is some creep at the bar that keeps staring at us,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear as they were dancing. “Or, more specifically, staring at your ass. I think he might recognize us; especially since, without all the gel, you look more like Devon than you do Blaine at the moment.”

“Let him look,” Blaine answered. “It’s not like he actually has a shot with either of us.” He spun Kurt around, so Kurt's back was to the bar; that way he wouldn’t have to see the guy that was looking at them anymore.

Blaine casually glanced up at the bar while dancing with Kurt, to see the guy that Kurt had mentioned, and silently cursed. Kurt heard him and looked at him quizzically. Blaine sighed before responding, “That guy. He’s not just some random creep. That’s Sebastian; my old highschool boyfriend. The one I used to come here with. And it looks like he’s coming this way." He then gave Kurt a serious look and in a stern voice told him, “I'm not Blaine right now; I'm Devon. You have no idea who Blaine Anderson is.” Kurt gave him a very curt nod to show he understood then spun Blaine back around and continued to dance.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is,” Sebastian said as he approached them. He put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and tried to push him backwards to separate him from Blaine, while attempting to situate himself between the two dancing boys. He barely even glanced at Kurt while asking him, “Mind if I cut in?”

“Actually, yes, I do mind,” Kurt answered, irritably. He maneuvered himself so that he and Blaine were pressed together again, with Sebastian standing next to them.

Blaine looked at his former boyfriend with a faux apologetic face. “Sorry, pal; my dance card is full.” He turned his attention back to Kurt and buried his face in Kurt’s neck.

“Aww, come on, Anderson,” Sebastian mocked. “Don’t be that way. We both know you still want a piece of me; and tonight, I'm feeling generous enough to give you some.”

Blaine and Kurt shared a confused look before Blaine looked back at him again. “I'm sorry… Am I supposed to know you? And actually, the name's Ander _s_ , not Ander _son_. But close enough, I suppose.” His eyes gave his ex a once over before continuing, face distorted in disgust, “And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass on the offer." Turning back to Kurt with a smile on his face, Blaine quietly added, "I've got a much better option right here.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You know damn well who I am! I am Sebastian Smythe!” he yelled, attracting attention of nearby patrons.

“Okay…?” Blaine said, dragging out the vowel sounds. When Sebastian didn't respond, he sighed and continued, "I'm sorry, man, but that name doesn't sound familiar at all. And in case you failed to notice: I'm a little busy here. So, if you don’t mind, I’d like to continue dancing with this incredibly gorgeous man in my arms.” Once again, Blaine turned his back on Sebastian and curled into Kurt.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaine! Just because you no longer have good taste in men, doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten about me,” Sebastian growled at him.

Blaine groaned and let out an annoyed sigh. “Look, buddy, I don't know who you think I am, but my name isn’t Blaine. And I have never seen you before in my life. Now, if you wouldn't mind…?” He silently motioned toward Kurt, attempting to indicate he'd like the two of them to be left alone.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sebastian said, sarcastically. “Would you prefer it if I called you _Devon_ instead?” he smirked, putting on an air of superiority.

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes lit up with recognition, as if he just had an epiphany. He smiled as he snapped his fingers together, pointing at Sebastian excitedly while loudly exclaiming, “Oh! Okay, I see what you’re doing now! You were pretending that you thought I was someone else, so you could get close to me because you were too embarrassed to admit that you recognized me from a porno I was in. You know watching porn is nothing to be ashamed of, right? Hell, I will openly admit that I watch more porn than I star in; and trust me, I have filmed quite a lot of pornos in my short career. But of course you already knew that, didn't you? Otherwise, how would you know that my name is Devon?

"And honestly…you’re not the first person to do that. Pretend to know me from somewhere else I mean. Though, you should try being a little less obnoxious about it. But, hey, it's cool. I’m always willing to say hi to a fan!” He glanced at Sebastian curiously. “So…did you want me to sign an autograph or take a picture or something? Is that what this little charade was about?”

“Very funny, Blaine. You’re hilarious,” Sebastian replied, dryly.

“Oh my god! You can't be serious. I mean, really? Who the hell is Blaine?” Blaine answered, exasperated.

Kurt pulled Blaine’s attention away from his ex. “Come on, babe; just ignore Rodent Face. He’s obviously had too much to drink and isn't thinking clearly. Speaking of drinks…I’m a little parched from all this dancing.” He motioned his head toward the bar and took hold of Blaine’s hand. “Come with me?”

Blaine nodded in response and walked hand-in-hand over to the bar with Kurt; Sebastian close on their heels.

\---

After the bartender handed the boys the bottles of water that they ordered, Sebastian began speaking to them again. "Look, _Blaine_ ," he sneered, "why don't you drop the act already? We both know that you're just putting on a show for your little whore friend here because you can't deal with the fact that I broke your heart in highschool. You know you still want me. So you can just leave your little pet whore here while I show you what it's like to get fucked by a _real_ man."

Blaine clenched his hands into fists and scowled in aggravation. Turning toward Sebastian, he slowly let out a deep breath before answering, "For the last time: I don't know who you are. And I do not now, nor have I ever, wanted to have sex with you. But let's get one thing straight: _if_ I did, I'd be the one fucking your ass, not the other way around.

"Also, Angel is more of a man than you could ever hope to be! And if you _ever_ call him a whore again I will make you wish you were never born. Now _leave_. _Us_. _Alone_."

"Touchy, touchy," Sebastian tsked. "But we both know that's an idle threat. Laughable, really. Because I know, that you know, that my father is a State's Attorney. Not to mention you've always been a little goody-two-shoes. Way too much of a _pansy_ to ever succumb to violence. And that lack of backbone is exactly why _you'd_ be bottoming for _me_."

Before Blaine could reply a large security guard lumbered over to the group of boys. "Excuse me, gentlemen; but is there a problem here?"

Sebastian quickly masked a glare at the guard before responding with faux innocence, "No. Just having a friendly chat with a former classmate."

"Actually," Blaine interjected, "there is a problem. I have no idea who this man is. But he seems to be suffering from some severe comprehension issues. Because for some reason his brain is translating the phrase _'get lost, creep!'_ into _'please sexually harass and demean me and my companion'_. And, frankly, he's getting on my nerves."

The guard turned his gaze toward Sebastian and in a cold, detached voice said, "Mr. Anders and Mr. Humm have asked that you stop harassing them. I suggest you listen and obey. This will be your first and only warning. Otherwise I’ll be forced to remove you from the premises. Understand?"

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes at the guard. "Oh, please! First of all, I'm seriously questioning whether _'Mr. Humm'_ is even a _mister_ at all. Secondly, the kid barely even looks eighteen; so who the hell is responsible for letting a minor in here, huh? And lastly, his name," Sebastian said, pointing at Blaine, "is not _'Anders'_. It's _'Anderson'_. And we have a history together; so you should mind your own business and stay out of mine."

Kurt couldn't take any more and exploded. "Okay, that is it! I have had enough of your smirky little meerkat face and your obnoxious, holier-than-thou attitude! Devon has repeatedly told you that he's not this Blake person – or whoever – that you insist he is; he's also repeatedly told you that he's not interested in having sex with you. But instead of accepting that and leaving us alone, like a normal person, you just keep pushing. Keep on insisting that you know better. Keep trying to force yourself where you're not wanted. You think if you just apply a little more pressure, you'll get what you want; regardless of what anyone else wants. But here's a newsflash for you: that's not _sex_ ; it's _rape_. And, you know, it's sexual predators like you that give the entire gay community, and men in general, a bad name.

"But we get it. You're a spoiled brat that can only understand the meaning of the word _'no'_ when you’re the one speaking it. And you like to hold this imagined sense of power and superiority over people so that they'll just blindly follow along with whatever you say. Again, _newsflash_ : we’re not your lackeys, you can't intimidate us; and we don’t care who your daddy is. If you’re going to act like an asshole, you _best_ be prepared to get told to fuck off. You're a big boy now. Learn to take rejection like an adult; or you'll never make it in the real world."

Sebastian lunged toward Kurt, muttering obscenities, but was grabbed by the back of his shirt collar by the security guard before he could touch him. "Get your hands off of me this instant or I'll have you charged with assault!" he hollered.

"You were give a warning," the guard replied. "You didn’t listen. Now get your stuff and leave. Or _you'll_ be the one facing charges." He roughly dragged Sebastian away from Kurt and Blaine then started shoving him toward the exit.

\---

As the guard escorted Sebastian out of the building, Kurt studied Blaine's profile; noticing a slight tremor in his hand as he lifted his water bottle to his lips. Kurt carefully placed a hand on the small of Blaine's back and began rubbing soothing circles. "You okay, honey?"

"I will be," he answered. "I need to hold you. Dance with me?"

Kurt nodded and wrapped an arm around tightly Blaine's waist then began to escort him over to the dance floor when the guard approached them again. "That troublemaker won't be bothering you anymore. He's been ejected, and the guard at the door's been instructed not to let him back in tonight. I just want to personally apologize to both of you for any problems he may have caused. I, um, well, I sort of, uh, recognized you both as soon as you walked in earlier. I'm… well, I’m a huge fan of your videos – individually and together – but I was trying to respect your privacy; and in doing so, I didn't notice him approach you right away. That's on me. I should have realized that others would have recognized you as well; and that not everyone would respect your boundaries. I'm sorry about that."

Blaine gave the guard a kind smile then responded, "We appreciate you not making a big deal over us being here. But what happened wasn't your fault. Guys like him… He was going to harass us no matter what. Thanks for helping to get rid of him though." The guard nodded in acknowledgment and walked to the other side of the room.

Once they were back on the dance floor Blaine curled himself into Kurt's arms, and buried his face in the crook of his neck as they swayed to the music. "Honey, you're still shaking," Kurt whispered, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I wasn't prepared to deal with him," he answered. "And I stupidly left my anxiety meds at the hotel. I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes. But this helps."

"Would it make you feel better if I jerked you off in the bathroom?" Kurt asked, slightly teasing.

"Yes," he chuckled in reply.

Kurt began to tug him off the dance floor. "Okay, c'mon."

"What? Where're we going?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt responded by pointing to the sign hanging from the ceiling that said 'restrooms'. "Wait. You were serious?"

"Yeah. Do you not want me to?" he checked.

"Of course I want you to! I _always_ want your hands on me. Hell, if I thought we could get away with it, I’d let you jerk me off right here on the dance floor. I just didn't think you were serious, that's all. I mean…” Blaine trailed off, gesturing around the room as if to emphasize his point.

Kurt smirked, pulled Blaine in close, and kissed him deeply. They kissed until the need for air became too great. "Silly boy," he teased. "You should know by now that you and your well-being are my priority. So…let's go."

\---

The two boys hurried off of the dance floor and into the bathroom. Once they were in there Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall, pressed up against him, and kissed him hard and dirty. After spreading Blaine’s legs apart with his knee, Kurt reached his hand down and began palming over Blaine’s rapidly growing erection.

“Baby, please…please,” Blaine begged as soon as their kiss broke. "I need…please."

Kurt dragged Blaine into the closest empty stall by his belt buckle. As soon as the door behind him was latched shut, Kurt resumed kissing Blaine passionately. “Tell me…” Kurt breathed between kisses, “tell me what you want me to do.”

“Touch me. Please. Make me cum. Just…please…touch me!” he pleaded.

Kurt’s hands fumbled as he moved quickly to open Blaine’s pants and shove them down to mid-thigh along with his underwear. He turned Blaine around then brought his left arm up, under Blaine’s shirt, to circle around his chest and hold Blaine close as he pressed himself against Blaine’s backside. Kurt’s right hand reached down to grip Blaine’s erection, finally giving him the friction he was seeking.

Blaine’s head fell backwards onto Kurt’s shoulder. “Oh god, that feels good!” he moaned. "Can you…grip tighter?"

Kurt tightened his grip and sped up his strokes, while his lips explored Blaine's neck; sucking a small bruise below his ear. Hearing the way Blaine's moans echoed off the stall dividers only served to increase Kurt's growing arousal; he began seeking friction of his own by grinding his clothed cock against Blaine's ass.

“You feel fantastic!” After a few minutes Blaine whimpered out, “I’m so close.” He reached for the toilet paper dispenser, grabbed a wad of bath tissue, and used it catch his seed as his orgasm rushed out of him. Tossing the used tissue into the toilet, Blaine quickly pulled his pants back up, then spun around to kiss Kurt hard on the mouth. “Fuck, you’re amazing. Let me blow you. Please…please let blow you. I need your dick in my mouth more than I need air right now. Please.”

“God, I love it when you beg!” Kurt growled. “Knees.”

Blaine fell to his knees as Kurt opened his pants just enough to pull his cock out. Immediately, Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurt’s erection and began licking and sucking with fervor.

“I love your mouth,” Kurt said, throwing his head back in pleasure, accidentally banging it against the stall door.

Pulling off of Kurt, Blaine said, “Then fuck it… I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Kurt’s fingers tangled into Blaine’s curls as Blaine took Kurt’s cock back into his mouth. Holding Blaine’s head steady, Kurt began thrusting vigorously. “Mmm, that’s right, take it. Fuck, babe, you are so good at that. Oh god, I’m gonna cum!”

Blaine swallowed down Kurt’s orgasm then licked him clean before being pulled to his feet and into a heated kiss by Kurt. When the kiss broke Blaine whispered softly into Kurt’s ear, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” he mouthed as soon as Blaine was looking at him again. Kurt tucked himself back in and straightened out his clothing. He gave Blaine a sweet peck on the lips, then in a normal speaking tone added, “Now fix your pants, ‘cause your fly’s undone, and I wanna dance some more before we leave.” Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door to the stall and walked out over to the sinks to wash his hands while Blaine fastened his pants and belt.

As Kurt turned on the tap, a few guys smiled at him and gave him nods of approval. The man at the sink next to him stared slack jawed for a moment before finally saying, “Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Angel Humm?”

Kurt chuckled and nodded, “Once or twice…”

“I tell him that all the time,” Blaine said, coming up behind them. He bumped his hip against Kurt’s then began washing his hands in the same sink.

The man did a double take at Blaine and stuttered out, “Are…are you Devon Anders? Oh my god. Oh my god. No…no, this is not happening. I’m drunk and I’m hallucinating. There is no way there are actual porn stars hanging out in Lima, Ohio. Those drinks must have been stronger than I thought.” He shook his head in disbelief before drying his hands and leaving the bathroom.

Blaine’s shoulders shook with silent laughter until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. “Oh my god, Angel! What did you do to my hair!? And is that a hickey?” He poked the small bruise on his neck before trying to fix his hair with his wet hands.

Kurt had a smirk on his face as he shrugged. “Hey…if you didn’t want me to pull your hair, then you shouldn’t have asked me to fuck your mouth.” He shut off the tap and shook the excess water from his hands before swatting Blaine’s hands away and running his own fingers through Blaine’s hair, attempting to make it more presentable. “There. All better. Now stop complaining, and let’s go dance.”

\---

Back on the dance floor, Kurt alternated between silly and sexy dancing; making sure to maintain physical contact with Blaine the entire time. After a few songs, when Blaine was feeling like himself again, the two boys allowed a few other guys to dance with them. None of those guys got the one-on-one attention they were obviously looking for, but luckily, they didn’t push for more than what they were allowed.

As they were getting ready to leave, the guard that had helped them earlier told them that Sebastian had been seen hanging around the parking lot, and offered to have a couple of guys walk them to their car. They accepted the offer and took a few selfies with the guard as a thank you; making it to the car and out of the parking lot without any issues.

\---

Later that evening, Blaine was resting his head on Kurt’s chest, both of them happy and sated, as they came down from their recent orgasms. "That's where it happened, you know?" Blaine said, suddenly, into the quiet hotel room.

"Huh?" Kurt gave him a confused look. "What's where what happened?"

"Scandals. That's where we were the night Sebastian tried to drug me. Where he publicly humiliated and belittled me." Blaine paused trying to figure out how phrase what he wanted to say next. "Running into him – there of all places – it just brought back a lot of unpleasant memories; especially with the way he kept insisting that we should have sex."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Kurt chastised. "We could have found something else to do tonight. We didn't have to go to Scandals if you were going to be so uncomfortable there. I would have been happy just hanging out here in the hotel with you. You know that, right?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him sweetly before responding. "I know. But I thought I could handle it. I mean, Lima isn't like New York. We don't exactly have a lot of safe spaces here where we can openly show affection to one another. Scandals is one of the few places we can do that. And I thought… I thought that going there with you might help me to forget about the bad memories and replace them with good ones. That everything would be alright as long as I was with you.

"And I was doing just fine until he showed up! I wasn't having any flashbacks, or anxiety, or feelings of distress… I was having fun. I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying the company I was with, the music that playing… Okay, so maybe I didn’t exactly _enjoy_ the under-seasoned chicken tenders I had for dinner, but you get what I mean. I was happy. I felt safe – even with random strangers grinding on my ass.

“But then I saw him…and suddenly all of that changed. I have no idea why I thought that if I didn’t respond to the name ‘Blaine’, then he might actually believe I wasn’t me. Or that if I pretended not to know who he was, he would go away and leave me alone. I should have known better. But, _god_ …seeing him there, at the bar…I felt like I was back in highschool, reliving that horrible night all over again. Finding out that my whole relationship with him was built on a lie, and that he never cared about me. Remembering all the humiliation and degradation he made me endure that night. There was even a moment when I honestly thought he was going to hit me.” Blaine paused to shake off the bad memories. “Having you there tonight helped though. You kept me from spiraling. Helped me remember that I am not my past; and that there are people that truly care about me. You made me smile; made me laugh. And you also gave me some much nicer memories to think about and associate with that place. So, thank you.”

“I love you, Bee,” Kurt replied. “Next to my dad, you are my most favorite person on this planet. You deserve nothing but good things. And I would do just about anything to make those good things happen for you.”

“The only thing I want right now is to fall asleep in your arms.” He gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the cheek then settled his head back on Kurt’s chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him and softly replied, “That can be arranged.”

 


End file.
